


The (Hideous) Swimsuit

by Ostodvandi



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: Korwa and Ilsa plan a certain swimsuit together. The results aren't anything Korwa expected, but that's fine.
Relationships: Ilsa/Korwa (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The (Hideous) Swimsuit

The day has had a bunch of surprises for Ilsa already. She hadn’t expected to find such a beautiful swimsuit, so fitting for her style and taste. She hadn’t expected the designer of such a breathtaking outfit to be friends with the captain. She hadn’t expected Korwa to accept her request, nor had she expected her to be as prepared as she is in case something like this happened. She must have a good number of people requesting her outfits like Ilsa is doing.

In any case, Korwa kindly pushes her around the shop, and in every one of these swimsuits, she sees a detail that could be added to the initial design, and Korwa never questions her fashion choices, simply writing down whatever Ilsa mentions, despite briefly raising her eyebrows.

‘Do you have any more suggestions?’ she asks with a charming smile. 

‘Not that I can think of?’ Ilsa crosses her arms, looking around at the other swimsuits they had already gone over. She has already taken a detail from approximately half of them, and she herself can’t think of anything else.

Embarrassingly enough, the swimsuit Korwa draws on another paper with all the notes she took doesn’t look that much like the original swimsuit, but she does like it better for herself.

* * *

Korwa has had to deal with plenty of custom-made orders in her life, and somehow, no matter how incongruent or plain horrible the requested design was, she could always make the requester pull it off. Of course, those are never words she would say to anyone’s face, as tastes are subjective and trends are temporary. 

And, well, it won't be hard to make pretty much anything look good on this particular customer. She’s got a good frame for Korwa to work on, and is, in all sincerity, pretty attractive. Even a bag to carry potatoes with holes on it for arms and legs wouldn’t look that bad on her.

Korwa sketches the entire swimsuit again, this time on a clean paper, and shows it to said customer. ‘Does this look correct? You’re still in time to suggest more fixes.’

‘No, no.’ She shakes her head, and her eyes scan the paper for a minute. Her eyes, when she turns to Korwa, are filled with excitement, exactly the look she loves to see on other people’s faces. ‘It’s perfect, Korwa. Thank you so much for making some space in your tight schedule for my sudden request.’

Ilsa bows her head slightly when giving the designer her drawing back, and Korwa laughs. ‘You’re welcome! No need to be so formal.’

She seems to think the contrary, judging by the almost imperceptible but cute pout on her lips, but she doesn’t say anything and leaves to continue on her job. Korwa herself and the rest of the crew leave as well when her job at this particular store is done. Even with many requests pending, she can’t stop her mind from planning the patterns of Ilsa’s swimsuit. So when she arrives at her bedroom in the Grandcypher, she gathers the fabrics that Ilsa asked for and prepares the patterns.

It’s hard to stop working on it, but she has earlier deadlines she must meet, so she keeps Ilsa’s request on a table close to her nightstand, working hard on finishing the other works while keeping up her standards of quality.

She jumps when someone knocks at her door, and she turns to see Lyria peeking into the room. ‘Korwa?’

Korwa blinks. How long has it been since she got to work? ‘Yes, Lyria?’

‘The captain was wondering if you ate dinner already! So I brought you something tasty in case you didn’t.’

‘Ah, thank you!’ She only then notices how empty her stomach feels. ‘Please, leave it there… I’m going to clean up this mess.’

Lyria nods, leaving a tray with cookies where Korwa indicated. Not quite a dinner, but Korwa appreciates it regardless. Lyria smile as she takes a look at Korwa’s desk. ‘You sure work hard, Korwa!’

‘Awh, thank you… Hopefully I’ll be done soon, so I can continue your friend’s request.’

‘Ilsa’s? I bet it will look great on her… I was happy to see her so excited.’

‘Is that rare?’ Lyria nods, grabbing one of the cookies from the tray and giving it a bite. ‘Well, that makes her smile all the more special, doesn’t it?’

* * *

Ilsa walks down the city streets, her steps fast with barely contained excitement, managing to keep her usual stern exterior despite everything through the whole day until this moment. She might feel a little like a starry-eyed child about to receive a brand new toy, but her subordinates don’t have to find out about that, not now and not ever. It was more than enough that her wish to go to the beach slipped before, in front of that one soldier...

In any case, she arrives at the swimsuit store, and halts at the entrance for a couple of seconds before pulling the door open. The entrance bell rings, and makes the shop owner look up at the new presence in the store. ‘Ah, it’s you! It’s a pleasure to see you again. I assume you come for Korwa’s order?’

‘Indeed,’ Ilsa says and smiles, even if for some reason it’s disappointing to not see her around as well. It was obvious she wouldn’t stay, considering she probably has work to do judging by the look Ilsa took at her schedule, but… ‘Is it finished?’

‘Of course it is! Korwa rarely fails me or any customer. Give me a moment to fetch the package for you.’

Ilsa sits down and waits, tapping her leg with her index finger, but it doesn’t take long until the shop owner comes back with a carefully wrapped package in their hands. Even the paper has been so carefully chosen, Ilsa can’t help but admire Korwa’s exhaustive attention to detail. ‘Thank you so much.’

‘Would you like to try it out? The changing room is available.’

‘That would be wonderful, actually.’

As expected, Korwa’s design fits her just fine: Not too tight, but not too loose either. Her eye for measurements is truly incredible.

‘It fits perfectly,’ she says, walking out of the changing room with her original outfit, the swimsuit carefully folded on her hands. ‘So I’m taking it.’

‘Ah, great! Korwa will be glad to hear that. I hope you have fun while wearing it.’

‘I hope so too.’ 

She starts considering actually asking for a day off, watching the shop owner wrap up the clothes properly. It would be a waste to just not use such a lovely swimsuit, right? With it tightly but carefully held under her right arm, she walks out of the store, doing her best so her expression doesn’t show the excitement inside. 

On her way back to the base, she hopes to see Korwa again soon.


End file.
